Once Upon A Supernatural
by BeccaShannon
Summary: Emma and Regina need help with Storybrooke, Emma calls in her old friends Dean and Sam and their Angel, Castiel. But Emma and Regina get a shock when they go to meet the hunters to discuss the mission. Pairings: Dean/Castiel. Emma/Regina.
"You're sure they can help us? They didn't seem that settled when they got here." Regina asked Emma, playing with Emma's right hand that was grasped in both of Regina's. They were sitting on the same side of a booth at Granny's, having a relaxing five minutes before having to meet their new visitors.

"They're fine. I told you about how one of them is an angel, he was unsettled by all the magic here. I think it affects his Angel stuff." Emma leaned her head down on Regina's shoulder, appreciating the fact they could have this moment.

"Yes, I know. A lot of power in that one, are you sure we can trust them? There's many ways this can backfire on us if that Angel decides he doesn't like us."

"That Angel is Castiel. And yes, I know we can trust them. I've never met Castiel before yesterday, but Dean trusts him with his life, and I trust Dean with mine, so we can trust him." Emma rubbed the back of Regina's hand, trying to comfort her. She knew how uncomfortable having strangers in town made her.

"How did you meet them anyway? You never said?" Regina could not tell Emma the truth about not trusting them, the truth was that she could see that Dean and Emma were alike in so many ways, especially in the sense of sacrificing themselves for loved ones, though that was obvious from the way they greeted each other. ("Dean!" "Emma!" "Glad to see you alive and not y'know, in hell." "Glad to see you alive and not evil." "Hey, I could say the same for you mister." "True.") Regina was scared that putting them together would result in a disastrous self-sacrificing cycle, or them recklessly running about doing whatever it takes to protect people. Whatever happened, she will make sure that Emma remains safe. She can not lose her again.

"How Dean and I met? Or how Sam and I met? They're two different stories." Emma smiled, oblivious to Regina's worrying thoughts.

"Why don't you tell me them both then?" Regina let go of the worry for now, and just enjoyed the moment with the woman she loves beside her.

"Okay. Well when I was younger, one of the homes was an all-female one, at the same time, Dean was in an all-male one. It would've been about 1995 and in New York. Both of our homes had this little get together thing, where every few months they take the best behaved kids out for a meal. They done it together so the kids would be able to mingle and to cover the costs. One month, I decided to behave for once, just to get this meal, and that one time I went, Dean was there. We started talking and then went back to our homes and on our separate ways."

"I'm assuming you met him again."

"Yeah. Years later, that's when I met Sam as well. I'm working this case in some small town that I can't even remember the name of. Some rich guy that relocated to this town has bailed and I was sent after him. I get to the guys home and there's two detectives there and they introduce themselves to me using these ridiculous names, and straight away I knew they were lying. I call them out on it and one of them takes me to the side, and tells me that they are investigating but yeah they're not detectives. He tells me that it's dangerous and that I should leave, I ask his name and he gives me it. Dean Winchester. So I tell him who I am and we have a little, wow it's a small world moment, and then he tells me that it is dangerous and I should leave. I say I will as soon as I can."

"Let me guess, you actually stayed?" Regina interrupted, smiling at her.

"Of course, you know me too well. I stayed, and tailed them instead. They were going to lead me straight to the guy. They investigate paranormal events and all that, they were hunting for the thing that took this guy. Turns out it was the guy himself who was the thing they were hunting for. There was a big showdown, I burst in and helped take it down. Dean is understandable both angry and proud of me, he introduced me to his brother, Sam, and that's about it. We've sort of kept in touch now and again. When my magic was discovered, he was the first person I spoke to about it, since I knew he was an expert in that sort of thing." Emma shrugged her shoulders, signalling the end of her story.

"What did he say? When you told him about your magic?" Regina asked.

Emma smiled at the memory, "He told me that it was freaky, and he knew there was something not normal about me. When I told him I was worried about having this power, he reminded me that some of the most powerful people in the world are the purest. Then he told me about his angel friend who was incredibly powerful, and chose to defy orders and do the right thing with his power."

"Incredibly powerful angel friend?"

"He also told me that I obviously wanted this mayor woman that I kept talking about, since I never stopped speaking about her." Emma winked at her.

"I think I might like him then." Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's, finished asking all her questions. Emma pushed back with her own forehead and glanced at her phone to check the time. "We need to go meet them now."

Emma sighed, unwilling to leave the position they're in. "Let's go then."

Regina leaned in to kiss Emma lightly on the lips and smiled at her. Emma smiled back and stood up, still holding onto Regina's hand while they walked to the back of Granny's to the rooms. Emma led the way to the room that the brothers and Angel were renting, Granny only had one room available for all three of them, she had been told all about that and their rock, paper, scissor game to decide who was on the couch.

When they reached the door, they realised that it was slightly ajar, both Emma and Regina were instantly on alert, they stopped holding hands so Emma could get her gun and Regina could easily conjure a fire ball. Emma stepped closer to the door, nodded at Regina then kicked the door open all the way. Emma entered the room first, closely followed by Regina, both their eyes were wide and focuses on the bed, where there were two figures. Emma's brain registered that they were both naked, staring shocked back at her and most certainly in the middle of something before she was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the room by Regina. She closed the door with a flick of her hand to the sound of someone shouting, "Shit!"

"Let's go back downstairs." Regina refused to talk about what she just seen, she held Emma's hand again and walked her downstairs, back to the booth they had recently vacated. Regina noticed that Emma was still holding her gun out, and put her other hand over it. "Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at her and blinked a few times before looking at her hand and putting the gun away in its holder and sitting down in the booth beside Regina. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a shock. I never even thought he was- That he was doing that or even slightly interested in . . ." Emma tailed off at the end of her sentence just as Sam walked through the door to Granny's.

"Who's interested in what?" Sam asked her, sitting across from them. Emma looked up at him, unsure how to answer his question. Regina noticed Emma's lost look and took matters into her own hands.

"Your brother actually. Interested in your angel." Regina raised an eyebrow at Sam, unsure if he knew or not.

"Dean and Cas? Yeah that's been happening for a while now." Sam smiled and then noticed the embarrassed look on Emma's face. "You walked in on them didn't you?"

Emma nodded at him, blushing as she remembered that embarrassing moment again. "We didn't mean to, we were supposed to meet all of you upstairs, and the door was slightly open, so we burst in expecting to see a bad guy or that and there's Dean and Castiel. On the bed."

"It's happened to almost everyone who knows them. They don't understand the concept of locked doors." Sam laughed.

Emma smiled back at him, starting to realise the hilarity in the situation."I suppose I do have blackmail material to use against them now." Emma winked at Sam, laughing as well.

"That's the spirit." Sam said, getting up to order coffee at the counter.

Emma nudged Regina in the side, "Are you okay? That wasn't the best second impression they could have made."

"I'm fine, it doesn't bother me what people do in their spare time. It's you that I'm worried about. You seemed rather upset about seeing your friend like that." Regina told Emma.

"Not upset, just shocked. I knew they were close and all that, but I had never guessed that they were that close. I'm happy for them, it's just not the way I wanted to find out."

"Speaking of those two." Regina nodded towards the back door of Granny's where Dean and Castiel had just walked in. Dean looked around and noticed Sam at the counter and Emma and Regina at the booth. He breathed in deeply and walked over to sit across from Emma and Regina with Castiel following him closely.

"Emma, Regina," Dean nodded at both of them. "I'm sorry you walked in on that."

Emma smiled back at him, "From what I hear, we're not the first people it's happened to." Dean turned to glare at Sam, who was still standing at the counter.

"It is not the best impression to give people you just met. I'm sorry." Castiel said sheepishly.

"The only complaint I have, is that you didn't tell me before Dean. A little warning would have been nice. Or even a hint that you liked guys." Emma said, "Apart from that, I'm happy for you guys, is it official yet?"

"I'd like to know that too, you've never said if it was a proper relationship." Sam said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Dean and pulling a chair over to sit at the edge of the booth.

"Uh, yeah. About that, we were actually just discussing it upstairs before you uh, walked in on us. We were um, celebrating cause we decided to make it an official thing." Dean smiled at Castiel, taking hold of his hand on the table. Sam smiled wide, slapping his brother on the back and telling him, "It took you two long enough." Emma grinned widely at the couple and nudged Regina, who offered a "Congratulations." to the couple.

"What about you Emma, you found anyone?" Dean asked her. In response, Emma snuggled into Regina's side as she lifted her arm to go around her shoulders.

"Well Dean, looks like we've both finally found our happy ending"


End file.
